Bushings may be used in steering gear assemblies between a steering gear rack and a steering gear housing in order to provide surfaces for relative rotation. Conventional bushings, when used in such a setting, may shift in alignment during loading and may suffer from radial lash and increased friction. In such assemblies, it may be desirable to allow the rack and the housing to have variation in a diametrical dimension and to allow for rotational movement of the rack within the housing in an assembled condition while minimizing frictional resistance and maintaining a relative position of the rack and housing with respect to one another. In particular, it may be desirable to provide a bushing having positive load carrying capability and self-centering characteristics that address dimensional variation.